The Covenant
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Years ago a line of Magic was created that could destroy those who held the Powers asunder, so the Power was buried along with its Legacy. None knowing that had lived and breathed in another. Now the Magic is back, and those who hold the Power must discover whom they are, before it's too late. SLASH! TR/HP, SS/OC, JP/DM, SB/RL, LM/RB
1. Chapter 1

**Years ago a line of Magic was created that could destroy those who held the Powers asunder, so the Power was buried along with its Legacy. None knowing that had lived and breathed in another. Now the Magic is back, and those who hold the Power must discover whom they are, before it's too late. SLASH! TR/HP**

 **Hello all and welcome to my new story, which has a very funny way of being created. You see I was watched Once Upon A Time from season 1, and Sebastian Stan was in it. Which reminded me of his smoking body in CA: TWS and then when he was in The Covenant, which made me watch it again and BOOM: This was created, as all of those who have over-active imaginations should know!**

 **So this is completely AU! And many ages and all that rubbish has been tampered with to suit my own needs, thank you very much, as I am an author and this is FANFICTION! You're Welcome!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, violent thoughts, male sexiness and some homophobic thoughts.**

 **Everything but the plot and OC belong to the awesome J.K Rowling!**

 **xXx**

 **The Covenant**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meet The Brothers**

The crisp cool air brushed against his face like icy splinters as he looked down at the mindless people below him. The higher rocks served as a barrier between him and those he deemed inferior and beneath him. If their taunts and jeers that followed him were true, they thought much the same of him. Not that he cared, his father had made sure that he knew exactly what he thought of him and his illegitimacy. Though it was his own fault for sleeping around with _lowly staff._

He sneered the moment he felt the air around him shift and the other's joined him. The bonfire in the distance raged with life and people screamed as it lashed out. He only chuckled darkly when he heard the audible sigh.

''Stop torturing the humans Tom, you know they don't understand what's happening''

''Serves them right for _playing_ with my element'' He said as he turned around and looked at the other four men behind him. As usual their eyes reflected how they had appeared behind him, making him scoff at their hypocrisy. They were always whining and complaining about his continued use of powers, but would do it themselves if it would make life easier.

''Just leave them for now, you can play with them later, I'm sure you'll find one unfortunate soul that will just look at you in the wrong way''

He sneered at the younger teen and disappeared in a burst of golden flames. The others sighed and disappeared in their own elements, appearing next to the disgruntled teen as he tried to escape them.

''How about, instead of trying to either kill or seriously injure someone tonight... You find a nice piece of ass and release some tension. I'm sure some idiot has made themselves comfortable by Reggie them''

He only sneered further and continued to ignore them as he moved forward. He couldn't even believe they were suggesting such a vulgar thing to them.

''It's nice to know you still think of my brother as a piece of ass Lucius, that will make a lovely impression on his older brother standing right next to you''

The blonde of their group winced as he stared at the growling man next to him.

Their group had been forced together since their early childhoods, the boys mother's refusing them to play with _normal children._ While their nannie's son was forced to spend time with them.

Sirius Orion Black, the eldest of the Black sons, stood by his closest friend. He was dressed in a smart royal purple dress shirt and black stone washed skinny jeans. His wavy hair fell in his eyes and he flicked it away with a move of his head, his mercury eyes glaring at the blonde not standing far from him.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was trying to move as far away as possible from the seething man. His ice-blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and flung over his shoulder. He wore a blue and silver checker shirt with a deep blue pull over, his black slacks were already stained from the red ground around them. His ocean blue eyes widened in disbelief when his own friend smacked him at the back of his head.

Severus Tobias Snape was of course standing book in hand, he only heard small titbits of the conversation around them, but could just tell from his friends aura that he had done something stupid. He tucked a strand of raven hair behind his ear as obsidian eyes eagerly drank in the words before him. He was as usual dressed in all black.

James Henric Potter was chuckling darkly at Lucius inconvenience, knowing that all he had to do was rub his friend up the wrong way by kissing his own brother before him. His shaggy brown hair stuck in every direction, while his hazel eyes were dancing with merriment. Unlike his brothers he wore a simple red shirt, black sweater and loose fitting denim jeans. He was the more relaxed one of the group after all.

Lastly was Tom, he was glaring at his friends with disgust. Still unsure of why he continued to consider these people his family, but when they all turned to stare at him because of his fractured aura, he knew why. They didn't see him as the bastard son of a Lord, they only saw him as the strange boy they became friends with because of his beloved mother. They had been there when she had died, and had each convinced their own parents to buy him a safe haven. He loved them dearly, but wouldn't dare say it out loud.

He himself was wearing a black t-shirt and leather jacket, his black skinnies hugging his muscled thighs. His raven hair was hanging loose around his face and his chocolate eyes were openly cautious. He was in no mood for this group tonight, but something inside of him was screaming that today would only bring him _good_ fortune. Someone here was waiting for him, and damn it he would finally find it.

He would finally find what his brothers had and what he so desperately craved.

xXx

They were a group of five and the other girls and even some men were staring at them with barely guarded jealousy and envy. They were still perplexed over one of the teenagers, but it didn't stop the anger they felt overseeing the four teens. They had the most eligible men as their own, even if one was an illegitimate bastard.

Regulus Arcturus Black stood with his brother's boyfriend, the both of them waving their hands and talking animatedly, no doubt about his brother. His hair fell in curls around his eyes, the rest butchered close to his head. His mercury eyes alive with a fiery passion. He was wearing a knee length jean, while he was wearing a loose fitting silver sweater, something that people knew came out of Lucius Malfoy's closet.

Remus John Lupin was glaring at the teen that would one day, no doubt, be his brother-in-law. Complaining about how the teen had decided to wear something he knew would infuriate his far too in denial idiot brother. He golden auburn hair was sticking in every direction because of his fingers constantly in it, while his golden eyes were exasperated, knowing the Black was only trying to stake his claim on his lover. He was wearing a simple brown shirt and black jeans, trying to remain inconspicuous.

Draconis Lucian Malfoy was staring at the two of them with a bored expression on his face. He knew Sirius was going to kill Regulus, but he would cave as soon as he saw James would ravage him to show his brother that toying with little brothers was a problem. His silver blonde hair hung freely in his eyes, and his ocean blue eyes were flicking between the two, their argument growing tedious. He was wearing a fishnet black shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath, while his long legs were encased in white skinnies.

Corvus Alexander Le Roux was staring at his friends worriedly, hoping they weren't scaring the new friend he had found wandering around alone. He was also fairly new to their group, being a French foreign exchange student, as well as being with Severus. His own auburn hair seemed to glow in the bonfire light around them. His hazel eyes also followed the argument, but would also flick to the younger teen who was staring at them with a smile on his face. He was wearing a snug sweater, black of course, and black skinny jeans.

The last of their group was listening to the argument with avid fascination, wondering why they were even fighting over something so trivial, but when he realised that the teens were in fact arguing about dating childhood friends, he understood. Regelus was obviously dating someone his brother knew intimately, and he didn't approve. He wasn't dressed for the occasion, far too accustomed to warm temperatures. His tanned skin was breaking out in goose bumps, something his thin t-shirt and short-shorts couldn't fix. He was shocked though when Corvus handed him a spare sweater, smiling sweetly and starting to mutter in French.

''Oh for the love of god, just shut up'' Draco said after a while, he was glaring at the others standing around them, trying to listen into their conversation. ''Mind your own damn business'' He shouted at them. Making all of them gasp and move away from them with glares.

''Look Regulus, I know you want Lucius all over you in hopes of keeping others away…''

He suddenly stopped speaking and smiled such a blinding smile that their guest blinked in shock. The older man had gone from annoyed to radiant in a few seconds. When he looked in that direction he could only guess why.

There were five men walking towards them, and the others at the party made a wide berth for them. Each of them gaining looks of appreciation and lust. Something that made all four younger teens' growl and surge forward as one. They each attached themselves to their boyfriends and sent scathing glares towards the giggling girls closest to them. They were tired of these girls thinking that they could 'change the mind' of the most eligible bachelors in town. Even if they were taken, some of them being in a relationship since the age of fifteen.

Corvus whispered something in Severus ear, making the man shiver and then turn suspicious eyes towards the new teen who scooted closer to the bonfire near him. Emerald eyes became as hard as ice when he saw the expression on the man's face. He merely sneered in return and sized the rest of the group up.

''I want you all to meet Harry, I met him while he was hiding from Elise and her group'' Corvus said as he pinched Severus' side, glaring at his boyfriend.

''Any man who can successfully hide from those witches surely deserves a drink Cor'' Sirius said with a smirk as he nodded towards the cooler his boyfriend had tucked away to the side. The auburn haired teen only rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. He didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend that he had only brought non-alcoholic drinks, knowing that the group only became more open and louder the looser their inhibitions became. Lucius would start flirting with anyone around him, angering Regulus, Severus would silently brood and sneer at everyone, which would drive Corvus to insanity. James would laugh at everything and anything, Sirius not far behind him as they openly mocked everyone around them. Draco and Remus would have to explain for hours that they _didn't truly mean it._ Even though they _did._ And Tom would ultimately end up killing someone in a fiery death while getting away with it, there was unfortunately no one to keep him in line most days. His brothers didn't count.

''You should know better by now'' Regulus hissed in his brother's direction. He only received a non-apologetic shrug in return. He only huffed before being pulled into Lucius arms and a loving kiss was placed on his lips. He sighed happily and snuggled closer, smirking at the girls around them.

''Why don't you introduce him to us?'' James asked loudly as he found a log to sit on and grabbed Draco to sit on his lap. Pulling his boyfriend into a chaste kiss and smirking when he heard Lucius' hiss of outrage.

''His name is Haidar Deimos Evans'' Corvus said as he rolled his eyes, glaring at the men as they all started to bicker among each other. He pulled Severus into a kiss and smiled when the man lost all interest in the others and returned the kiss. ''Hadair this is my boyfriend, Severus Tobias Snape'' He said as they pulled away and he snuggled closer to the snarky man he had come to love. ''The one with Draco is James Henric Potter, the buffoon with Remus is Sirius Orion Black'' The curly haired boy didn't seem all that interested since he had pulled Remus into a toe curling passionate kiss. ''Regulus is standing with Draco's brother Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and the last one glaring at everyone around us is Thomas Marvolo Riddle'' Tom turned to glare at the petite redhead, but couldn't find it in himself to remain angry. Not with the way Severus was staring at the French man.

He turned to stare at the other teen and couldn't help but look him up and down hungrily. Not that he would ever act upon his passions, most people had already made it quite known they weren't interested in a bastard Lord. He had wild raven hair, sticking in almost every direction, sun-kissed skin that just glowed in the firelight, but it was his eyes Tom couldn't take his eyes off of. They were the clearest emerald he had ever seen. The teen smiled at him and he felt his breath hitch, which made him sneer in return, making the teen laugh.

He went to go sit down on a lawn chair that he had stolen from another couple and laughed darkly as they hissed profanities at him. He tensed up though when Haidar came and sat next to him, the others slipping away to go dance.

''I take it you aren't going to join them?'' He asked softly, a slight lilt to his voice that made Tom turn and stare at him. Blinking and almost choking when he realized how close the teen's face was to his. He sat a bit further back and blew out sharply through his nose when Haidar pouted visibly.

''There is no need, most of the crowd would chase me away before I even got close'' He stated as he rummaged through the previous couples cooler and found some alcohol, smirking he offered a bottle to Haidar and looked away when he saw the blinding smile on his face.

He even ignored the commotion on the dance floor a few minutes later, just absorbed in the tantalising teen who was telling him all about the day he had with Corvus. He only stopped when a snarl filled the air and Haidar shot up from where he sat, an ugly sneer on his face and fury in his eyes.

''LILY!''

xXx

Corvus and Draco were standing by the open refreshments when they turned around to look at their boyfriends. Both of them stopping in shock when they saw a pretty auburn haired girl openly flirting with them. Corvus felt a flare of jealousy shoot through him when he noticed that his boyfriend was staring at her, knowing that he had a specific taste in redheads. While Draco stormed towards them, knowing that even though James loved him, he was still openly bi.

''Excuse me, but who the hell are you?'' He hissed as he pulled her arm and forced her to face him. She gasped in outrage and slapped his arm away, he felt a flare of pain go through his arm, but ignored it in favour of curling into his lover's side. The tension bleeding away from him the moment James wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. He looked towards Corvus and saw that the teen had pulled his own boyfriend into a passionate kiss. He had seen the French teen's jealousy before, when one of Severus' previous boyfriends had shown up to 'get back together'.

''Excuse me but I was busy talking'' She hissed as she stared at the two men she had been flirting with. When she had seen them from across the bonfire she had to make her way over, especially when she felt their power wash over her. Severus had smelt like water falling down on earth, while James had smelt like the breath of new life. She knew exactly who they were and she had to fall into their group before they came into power.

''I don't know if you hadn't noticed Miss, but they are no longer interested'' Someone said from behind her. The smell of salty waves was all she needed to know before she fluttered her eyelashes and turned around to face the new teen, but she stepped back in shock when she was faced with a sneering golden-auburn teen. The fury and intelligence in those eyes made her back away from Brother Water all too soon. She would not be dealing with territorial wolf over his pack. ''And you can kindly step away from all of us, _please_ '' The last bit was forced politeness and a sneer featured over her pretty features.

''I would do as he said Miss, he truly hates those who try to break apart the family'' She shivered when she smelt the crisp summer breeze. She had thought that her job would have been difficult with her brother here, but all of the brother's functioned in one group! Something she hadn't expected when her Father had told her about them.

''Well I'm sure I can show each and every one of you a better time than these little tramps'' She said as she fluttered her eyelashes. Giggling along with the other's around her, while her mind calculated a mile a minute. Trying to come up with the best way to deal with this group. To separate them from the pack, defeat them from the inside and them drain them for all they had. She laughed at the utter outrage shown on the group, and their boyfriend's faces. She still couldn't believe they were all dating _men._ She hadn't seen a filthy queer since her Father had kicked her twin out of the house, and she still shuddered at the stupid little creature. He had always been weak, even more so when he had shacked up with poor people to make a living. The last she heard he had been selected for an elite scholarship at some school, not that she cared.

''You must be full of yourself to believe that Madam'' Severus said as he burrowed his head in Corvus' hair and inhaled his sweet shampoo.

''If you think you can please this fool then you must be more deluded then I thought'' Remus hissed as he jabbed his laughing boyfriend's side. Smirking when he received a pout and a kiss on the cheek.

''You kiss him even though he just called you a fool'' Lilly asked aghast as she watched the group laugh at the two, she could see the obvious love between the two, but that his lover will call him a fool and then receive a reward…. She just couldn't fathom it.

''That's because I'm his fool, and he may call me that since we have been together when we were fifteen'' He said as he pulled his Remus closer and pulled his shirt down a bit. Placing kisses and sucks along the tanned shoulder, causing his lover to blush fiercely.

''Two men cannot be together! It is wrong! They are not genetically not capable of the things a woman can do!'' Lilly shrieked. She couldn't understand these people! There were a few more who murmured their agreement with her, but other groups took the brother's side.

''Grow up will you, this is the twenty first century, not some nineteen hundred's baptism'' James snarled as he placed himself in front of Draco, not liking the fractured and shifting aura around the girl. She was acting timid, but her eyes were bright with intelligence.

''I don't agree with that! Genders were placed on this earth so that they could group and fall in love together. Not to seek out the same gender and fall in love with that'' She sent an accusing finger at Regulus, who just bared his teeth at her. Lucius also tucked him into his side and faced the girl more. He wouldn't let his little snake get hurt by this pathetic woman's words.

"LILY" Someone roared from behind her, and she stiffened in outrage. She turned around to stare at the little weakling that charged towards her. The smell of charred papers and dying fire following right after him. She could see why the little boy sat with Brother Fire, he definitely was his type, as well as hers.

''What are you doing here you little fag'' She hissed. ''Daddy told me that you were accepted into some hogwash school. Probably slept your way into it, didn't you?'' She asked as she flicked her auburn hair over her shoulders, her emerald eyes alight with vindictive glee when she saw the way he flinched at the mention of the word 'daddy'.

''He obviously tried to make you feel better Lillian, I was accepted here into Hogwarts with a full scholarship thanks to my literature and football'' He said with a sneered as he faced her nose to nose. The brother's stared at the two with suspicion and a little of curiosity.

''As if, you were never smart enough to get into here Haidar, you couldn't ever surpass me'' She said as she fiddled with a necklace her parents had given her. She knew it was a blatant lie, Haidar was half of her. She knew he could be even smarter than her if he really tried.

''Haidar who is this?'' Corvus asked softly, reaching out to his new friend, but Severus stopped him.

''I'd like you all to meet Lillian Anitha Evans, my twin sister''

xXx

 **Well…. I hope you guys enjoyed this new story which my bored mind has conjured up. I will be updating my other stories within the next month, so expect some more chapters then! Enjoy the rest of your day guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Years ago a line of Magic was created that could destroy those who held the Powers asunder, so the Power was buried along with its Legacy. None knowing that had lived and breathed in another. Now the Magic is back, and those who hold the Power must discover whom they are, before it's too late. SLASH! TR/HP**

 **Welcome to chapter 2! This hasn't been updated in a very long time either, but it was all my fault. I haven't been feeling very inspired lately but a small burst has allowed me to write a little bit again. I will be updating all my other stories as well, don't worry!**

 **This is just to add to more intrigue to the story and to explain Lily's motives a bit more. As she is the antagonist of this story. It also establishes Tom and Haidar's relationship and I had to throw in a genius, sassy Remus in.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Sexy times! And ignorance, that's about it I believe.**

 **Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the beautiful J.K Rowling.**

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Eyes of the Beholder**

The group stared between the two and couldn't see the resemblance between them, the only thing that seemed similar were their eyes. While Lily's were a bright and vibrant emerald, Haidar's were a stunning and luminescent forest green. The girl sighed deeply and smiled at all the boys around her.

''Yes, he is my brother. A disgraced one at that, daddy kicked him out of our house because he was a disgusting little fag'' She said as she started to twirl her hair between her fingers. She huffed when they only glared at her and James took a step back. Even though she had vowed to her father to get all of her powers through these men she couldn't help but wish that only James and Severus were her targets. As they were the most of what she liked in a man, James for his physical attributions and that he was apparently still openly bisexual and Severus for his obvious smarts as she had seen him reading a text book from across the bonfire.

''What a terrible burden that must be Miss Evans, to think that he could ever love another man as passionately as you love yourself'' Remus said from where Sirius was holding him. The two men had calmed down from their kissing scene, as Sirius didn't like his boyfriend's attention being off of him and on someone else for more than five minutes. ''Let's all please ignore Haidar since it isn't fair of us to be around such a disgusting creature''

''Your sarcasm just proves your lack of intelligence Remus'' Lily said as the groups around them started to turn towards them and talk amongst one another. No new student had ever been brave enough to take on the royalty of this small town and she was already making waves. A small group of girls close to them stared at her before starting to speak amongst one another.

''I don't believe I allowed you to use my name Miss Evans, nor would I like you too. To you I shall be Mr. Lupin'' Every girl around them shivered in disgust. Knowing his biological father's story and wondering why he still chose to use his name even after his sentence had been increased. Lily reared back in shocked when she realized who he was and the feral smirk that twisted over his face made her take a step back and whimper. She decided there and then that if she were ever to get Brother Waters power it would be her last target and she would have to make sure that Remus was never around him. Which she could already see would be a massive problem.

Everyone turned around when a teen came into the clearing screaming about police officers on their way. The group looked at Lily one more time before grabbing their boyfriends hands and starting to leave, Tom looked at Haidar as he looked at the chaos around him.

Everyone was grabbing their bags, their coolers and killing the bonfires. He looked confused when Lily laughed and tried to push him down, instead he was suddenly pulled into a strong chest. Forest green and chocolate brown met in a startled gaze and Haidar blushed fiercely as he looked away. Lily was long gone and a lot less people were in the clearing. Tom pulled away from the younger teen and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along with him as he escaped the clearing as well. He hadn't parked too far from the other before he had appeared on the cliff in the distance.

''Where are we going?'' Haidar shouted as the sirens in the distance started to sound louder and louder. His ears were ringing, but all he felt was warmth from where Tom's fingers circled his wrist. He could feel the blush heating up his cheeks and the tightness in his shorts against his pulsing arousal.

''My car isn't too far from here, if we can get there then we can get out without being caught. The police in this town isn't too kind when seeing me or my friends'' Tom shouted as the dense forest started to appear before them. All they saw was the lights from various cars starting to leave. It was stupid that they still came here, especially since the station knew that there was always a start of term party at the exact spot for the Hogwarts students. They laughed as they entered the forest and weaved through the many cars that were struggling to get started.

Tom had never felt this rush before, never felt this kind of energy with someone and when he looked around again and noticed the blush on the younger teens face he couldn't help but smile in return. He stopped before a sleek black car, not even bothering to pay attention to it right at the moment. Ignoring everything in favor for the boy before him, he leaned forward and kissed him passionately, growling when thin arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back just as fiercely.

''Well that didn't take long sweetheart'' Someone whispered from behind them, causing them to pull apart and glare at the only teen with a French lilt to his voice. ''Haidar and me came in the same car, that group has left and Lucius' car is far too full with the rest. He just had to have such an impractical car. Give me a lift too please'' Corvus asked as he stuck his lower lip out and looked at them with puppy dog eyes. Tom sighed deeply and nodded, he looked down again, into those forest green eyes and smiled as the teen stuck his tongue out and stood on his tip toes to reach him again. They shared a soft kiss and missed Corvus' blinding smile.

After they climbed in the car and left the car ride was quiet, thanks to growing up in the dreary town of Hogsmeade made Tom very knowledgeable about all the shortcuts and weaves to get out of the main traffic areas. They even reached the boarding Hall before many of the other students, but Haidar did notice Lily standing and talking with the other students that she had gone with, the car stopped and she turned to look at them a smirk sitting on her pretty face. Twisting it into the ugly creature that she truly was.

''Are you going to be fine on your way back?'' Tom asked as Corvus got out of the car and pulled his cellphone out. He flipped it open and dialed a number, talking a mile a minute in French after a few seconds. Haidar nodded and smiled, not even bothered by his sister. ''Is it okay if I come by tomorrow to take you to your first class?'' He asked nervously. He had never felt this way before, and even though it was bothering him, a bigger part of him was elated that he had someone in his life.

''That would be nice Tom, I would love that'' Haidar whispered as he moved towards the older man and looked down at his lap. He was innocent in almost every way possible, but something about this man was allowing him to throw away almost every single warning he used to follow. Something about their souls called out for each other and before they knew it their lips met in a passionate kiss once more.

Tom pulled the teen over the middle and seated him on his lap, his tongue flashed over the seam of Haidar's lips and before he knew it he was mapping out every glorious part of his mouth. He moaned and shuddered when Haidar ran his fingers through his hair and started wiggle over his lap. His caressed the younger teen's back and grinned internally when a full body shudder went over the smaller boy's body and they broke apart panting when he squeezed the delicious behind his eyes kept finding the entire night. He moved down and bit and sucked on Haidar's neck, encouraged by his little mewls and moans. Their mood was broken when a tap on the window broke through the sounds of their pleasure.

''Haidar it is time to go now, the night guard will be making his rounds soon. Don't worry, you can see Tom first thing tomorrow morning'' Corvus said softly as he stood outside the door. They sighed as Tom opened the door and Haidar slipped off his lap and onto the grass from outside.

''So I will see you tomorrow?'' Haidar asked as he brushed his hair away from his face and smiled that blinding smile. Tom moved forward and placed a soft kiss on those addictive lips.

''I will see you tomorrow, first thing'' He said as he smiled and moved back into the car. As he drove off he couldn't help but look back into the mirror and look at the boy who seemed to have captured his heart.

He didn't notice the flash of black in the background, nor did he feel murderous emerald eyes follow him out of the boarding house lot. All he could think of was beautiful forest green, and the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

xXx

Lucius was standing next to Regulus and trying not to sneer at all the girls who were making moon eyes at his boyfriend. It was as irritating as all the girls and some of the more courageous boys staring at him. He understood that he had a bit of a reputation around school, but the truth was that he had only ever slept with two people. His best friend Narcissa Lyra Black, the woman who had proven to him that he had indeed only ever loved men, and she had been very sweet about it and they were still incredibly close. After that he had only ever been with his beloved little Regulus. Something that he had only ever shared with Severus.

''Baby please, just give me a kiss'' He pleaded as the teen huffed and turned away from his advances again. The younger teen was angry because his mother had been furious catching them in bed together and they had been unable to eat breakfast, after he had promised the Black blueberry pancakes in bed. ''Regulus I'm not going to beg'' With that he went over to a bench and sat down. He placed his bag next to him and then pulled out a textbook. He growled as it was snatched out of his hands and a slim figure perched on his lap.

''I will give you a kiss if you promise me you'll come home with me tonight and I'll cook for us tomorrow morning'' Regulus said as he started to run his fingers through tidy blond locks. He gasped as Lucius pulled him closer by placing his hand at the small of his back and moved forward. They started to kiss passionately and the heard sighs and groans of frustration.

''I am not joking Sevvy! They were making out in the front of the car for the whole world to see, you will see when they come to class this morning!'' Corvus bemoaned from behind them. Causing him to sigh and move away from the pink mouth. Regulus pouted and glared over his shoulder. The petite redhead only smiled and kissed Severus' cheek. Lucius stood up and placed his beloved on the floor, kissing him on his forehead and whispering 'I love you' in his ear. He guessed by Corvus' 'awe' that the younger teen was blushing profusely. The joined huff also meant that Sirius was there and couldn't fault the way he was treating his baby brother. He entwined their fingers and turned around, frowning when he saw Draco was wearing James' letterman jacket and that his face was dusted pink from the cold.

''What's this rumor going around school that people saw our dear Tom snogging little Haidar last night after dropping you two off Corvus?'' Sirius asked as he stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Remus was late and he was never late, it only meant that he was either in a prefects meeting or people were harassing him about his parentage again. He only looked at Regulus, and the smaller teen was snuggled into Lucius' side, trying to keep warm from the chill that had started through the courtyard.

''I was just telling Sevvy!'' Corvus shouted, causing everyone to stare at them again. The raven haired teen growled and pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss, shutting him up effectively. Sirius sighed and looked throughout the courtyard for his boyfriend. The group would often sit in this place during lunch time. It was open and beautiful, Willow trees swept over the open white halls and some of them even touched the white benches and tables. The rose bushes were also blooming, even though it was winter. He looked over at Severus and knew the teen was probably the one responsible for that, as everyone who knew Corvus knew that he loved flowers. No matter the color or the kind he loved them all and his boyfriend would do anything to keep them happy.

''Now why they would allow the son of a notorious serial killer to enter the school I would never know'' Sirius' head snapped in the direction of the voice and he surged forward. Remus was storming towards them, his face showing his fury and irritation quite clearly. Lillian Evans screeched as she suddenly stepped into a muddy water puddle, one that hadn't been there previously. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes calculating and cruel as she tried to stare him down, she didn't even notice when Remus came to stand by him and when they walked back to their group. She just couldn't believe that the Water bearer had attacked her so openly and childishly. ''You will come to regret this Brother Water'' She whispered, causing Lucius' head to snap in her direction and stare at her openly. She only smiled sweetly and waved at them, walking in their direction again.

''I think she knows about us'' Lucius whispered before she joined them, she fluttered his eyelashes at Severus. Who only sighed and pulled his lover closer and kissed the top of his head. He whispered something in the French teen's ear, causing him to giggle and kiss his chin, they ignored her the rest of the time she stood there. She glared at the auburn haired teen and turned towards James, who was also not paying attention her as he was fixing Draco's tie and kept making sure that everyone could see that the letterman jacket had the surname 'Potter' on it, he would glare at anyone that tried to walk towards the beautiful blond and he pulled him close and slipped his hand into his back slack pocket. Lucius glared fully here and he snarled as Draco blushed and was then pulled into a chaste kiss.

''Is your group always like this? I can't imagine how any of your Lord father's understands these relationships you are having. They must understand that your genetics can only be carried through with a female'' Lily said as she started playing with her hair again, trying to seem innocent for the group but her calculating emerald eyes still kept them on edge. ''Now Remus I can understand as he is the son of Fenrir Greyback-Lupin, and Thomas as he is a bastard of a low level maid…''

''You sure do have a way with words don't you Lillian'' Haidar said from behind them, the whole group turned towards him and happy smiled broke out on all their faces when they saw he was standing hand in hand with Tom and that their older friend was glaring at the girl who had dared insult his parentage. Yes, he was a bastard son, but even his half-siblings had stated that he would be a far better Lord then them and even their Father. The bitter old man had decided to sleep with his younger maid due to her beauty and love for him, but he had discarded her like trash when she had happily told him that she was pregnant. His beloved mother had died three years ago, she had died of breast cancer, but she had died long before that. When her beloved Lord had discarded her and his son, treating him so viciously and never even acknowledging him as his own flesh and blood. Even his wife had treated him with kindness and left her husband when she had caught him locking Tom inside a cupboard once. She had taken her children and then tried to raise Tom as her own, but he had already attended Hogwarts by then and his small odd jobs had allowed him to buy a small apartment where he stayed full time.

''I can't help what's the truth Haidar, he is a bastard son and that means he has no titles or access to his Father's name'' She stated clearly, ignoring the sniggers from behind her as Tom smirked viciously, he tugged the smaller teen closer and slipped his arm around his waist, forcing him to turn into his side. He looked down into those forest green eyes and smiled when Haidar leaned forward and they shared a soft kiss. The sparks could be felt by everyone around them and it caused Regulus, Draco, Remus and Corvus to smile. As they knew they spark that they shared with their own lovers, it never died down and sometimes the spark ignited so much that they had been caught in compromising positions.

''Except that upon my Father's death that I will attain his Title Miss Evans, as my grandfather believes even though I am a bastard that I at least have a business savvy that my Father had never had. He is quite proud of me to be a part of the family even if my Father did sleep with the maid'' She blinked in shock for a few seconds, before her eyes took on a glazed quality and she smirked seductively. Haidar huffed and dragged his new boyfriend away. Glaring at his sister over his shoulder, her eyes flashed yellow and he sneered.

She could only gasp as his flashed black for a few seconds.

xXx

They were all sitting in their shared history class. The auditorium allowed them to sit as high as they wanted. They were a small university with a lot of rich students and many other dignitaries sent their children to the prestigious school, it was one of the top ones and allowed many cultures to pass through their Halls. So no expense was spared and it was a beautiful modern place with large rooms and comfortable chairs with the most modern of technology.

Corvus, Draco and Regulus sit nearly in the front of the class so Haidar joined them, sad that he wasn't in the same year as Tom but at least he wasn't alone as Draco was already scowling. A prefect had ordered him to take off his Letterman jacket and now an assortment of boys and girls alike were hovering over him wanting his number or even his brother's number. Regulus was scowling openly at these people and even bared his teeth at a girl who had openly laughed at him being called the older man's boyfriend.

''Settle down class'' The professor shouted as he entered the room and placed his satchel on the desk in front of him. He pulled out a sheaf of papers and gave them to the first student in the front of the class, who started to hand them out. ''As always I will start this lesson with the History of Hogwarts and how the town of Hogsmeade came to be'' He said as he moved to the board and started to pulled the projector down. The class giggled and talked amongst each other as he got everything ready. The lights went out and six powerful figures appeared on the projector. He hummed as the girls swooned over them.

''Who are these men Professor?'' One of the girls from the back asked, she was fanning herself as her eyes glazed over.

''I think you might know some of these Lords Miss Bones. These are the Black, Potter, Malfoy, Riddle, Prince and Oliver Lords as they were in 1898'' He began, making everyone stare at Regulus and Draco. The two sneered once more and glared at the wall. ''They were the ones to establish this small town and allowed other families who had been prosecuted and had lost siblings, parents and loved ones in the Diagon Trials. For those of who do not know what these trials are, they were witch trials in the small town of Diagon Alley. Many lives were lost due to a farmer having witnessed the Prince Lord allowing his crop to grow just by waving his hands, it is also happened to be after a Pub landlord had witnessed a Malfoy sucking the air out of an enemy, a Black drowning a man when there had been no rain in months and the Potter and Riddle Lords lighting a fire just by snapping their fingers''

''Seriously, magic?'' Haidar mouthed at the other three, who only laughed nervously and traded looks with one another. They knew that Tom was already very serious about the forest eyed teen. They just wondered when he would find the time to tell the teen of their secret, or if he would ever trust enough to do so.

''The Lords escaped the main executions as they were royalty in those parts, and they established a new town, where they weren't hunted. Now more than one hundred years later they are still thriving in this town, which is still very selective of who they allow into their halls'' The projector flashed a bit and the young Lords were shown, each of them next to their ancestor to show that not much had changed throughout the years. The only person who didn't appear was the Oliver Lord.

''What happened to the Oliver line Professor?'' Lily asked from near the back as well, she hadn't taken her eyes off of her brother the whole time. He looked back at her and shook his head when she gave a little wave

''It is said that this family did not escape the torture that was found at the Trials and that no living relative has made it out alive. They were found with a much darker gift, transferring a deadly plague inside of another person, while the other had been found stealing the life force of another'' Lily tried to contain her giggle. So it was true then, and when she found Haidar's eyes on her again she couldn't help but stop the vicious smirk that lit up her face. Even those forest green eyes flashed midnight black she couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips.

And when she thought of the elemental eyes she couldn't help but start laughing, even when everyone stared at her oddly. It seemed she had every single puzzle piece. Now all she had do was assembled them.

Before it was too late.

xXx

 **Please enjoy the chapter guys and thank you for all the Fav's, Follows and Reviews for this story! I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day and night!**


End file.
